dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Troodon145
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:T-Rex 882 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raptor 225 (Talk) 12:12, September 29, 2009 Hi, I'm Trodon145, an avid dino fan. I am one of the two non-Founder bureaucrats and you should talk to me or my fellow bureaucrat ADK46 if you have any problems with the wiki, and I will consult with the founders before any changes are taken place. I will also give people rights such as rollback and administrator (sysop), just leave a message on my talk page and I will get back to you after consulting the Founders. If you find that a message you left on my page is no longer there, this is because deleting messages is a good easy way to boost your edit count (which gets you higher ranks). I recomend you do the same! (but read the message from T-Rex882 below) If you have any minor problems that don't seem important enough for a founder, just talk to me about them, and I will sought them out as soon as possible. The best way to talk to me is via the Contact a sysop/bureaucrat feature on the task bar. Don't remove content from your talk page, unless you have asked a Founder's permission! Gigantosaurus Yeah...its the price that must be paid for inactivity. For the sake of power balance, we might make someone an "elite bureaucrat", but I'll have to discuss this with Raptor. And there's a stupid new editor out, which doesn't work like the old one. I'll show you how to get your signature in next time I see you. 900 EDITS! I got 900 edits today!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Talk page From now on, we will archive our talk pages rather then wipe them. Talk page From now on, we will archive our talk pages rather then wipe them. Troodon Nominate it yourself at Dinosaur Wiki:Featured Article Nominations. I will accept the nomination. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 13:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Raptor forgot something I couldn't be bothered calling you, didn't want to wake your little sister up anyway. Raptor forgot that book he was going to borrow off me. You know, the Charlie Higson one? If he wants I can bring it to school on Tuesday and give it him there. I left this message on his talk page as well just in case you don't log on before Tuesday. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 20:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) hiyya Hiyya George.... head of recruitment ehhh!!!! never thoguht i'd see the day lol :D hiow manny people have you recruited then?? Jemmastott1994 13:48, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi, nice to meet you! I've started to contribute to the wiki and just wanted to say hello! Re: Rollback I'm sorry, I am not interested because I don't have time. I'm sorry. But I'm glad you asked me =) -Sky- Talk page You should really think about clearing your talkpage. BTw, i can fix your sig for you. Raptor 225Talk to me 15:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) talk page You should archive ur page rather then delate it. Talk to T-rex about it. Raptor 225Talk to me 13:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) hullo! Hullo! I'm Blake. I just made my account moments ago, and I made a minor edit to the page on Troodon. It was a small grammatical error. Hello from me too! Congratulations! Congratulations on reaching 250 edits! It gives me great pleasure to award you the Bronze Edit Medal! [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 13:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) hi i'm new hi i'm new i've only done 10 edits and made my own wiki but your edit way cool Hi Sorry I haven't got round to saying hi yet, but I only joined a couple of days ago (I've still done a lot, though). So Hi! Toothless99 19:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello I am new just joined today this wiki is amazing I will be editing soon! Velociraptor145 22:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am new here. I made a edit on my profile page. Bye!! Parick Not Star Rules 23:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello!!!!!!!! I am new here. I edited my profile page. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Parick Not Star Rules 23:12, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I am a LEGEND! Now I am a Legendary Sysop!! Block Block me for 1 minute. Ok can I make account on this wiki? I dont have yet eh? Yes, you can create an account. Welcome to the wiki Troodon145 14:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC)troodon145Troodon145 14:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello. I'm Styracosaurus Rider, a true dino fan. As well as only just joining this wiki (I can't believe I haven't done this sooner!) I am an admin on the Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki, possible bureaucrat-to-be on the Reptile Wiki, and am a part of who-knows-how-many other wikis. I hope to contribute well. Just popped by cause the welcoming message said so :) Styracosaurus Rider 15:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) A New User Hello! My name is Fast Biter, and I am a new user here. My favorite dinosaur is Troodon, too! User:Fast Biter (talk) 14:35, 7 November 2010 (UTC) urgent has someone hacked into your account? Cause I don't think that edit was you. I am editing. Just notiifyng. I love dinosaurs Arielshere 00:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I love dinosaurs troodons and cool dinosaurs Hi I am new to this wiki. I created the article about Irritator. Just wanted to say hello. MaloVolpe 06:38, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Beastly 14's stoppin' by,to say Hi! Hi there,I am Beastly 14,and I have started to contribute here. Thanks for listening,so long! yours truly, ''Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 21:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC)'' I edit some dinosaur i just put pictures hi am new to wiki i edit some places here. please dont block. i just edited this wiki don't block Hello Hello! I'm a new editor here! I edited the Acanthopholis page first. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! User:T.rex913874 (Talk) 16:37 10th June 2011 (UTC). Hello Hello young man! I'm Dinoboy12 and I've got a question. How do you add a video. Leave a message on my talk page. Thanks. Dinoboy12 (Talk) 17:38 27/06/11 (UTC) A New Dino Lover Hi! I am a new user on this wiki!!Ashwin S. 11:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I might come to this site often to edit it, like right now, so there is no need to block me. I do'nt know how many times, though.Ashwin S. 11:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello, Troodon145, I'm Dinoboy5387, a new editor on this wiki. Dinoboy5387 10:15, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Sharkticon 13:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Sharkie Is Here Hi, I'm new here. Still rather awkward, very new with editing Wiki. I joined this Wiki after reading some idiotic edits by anonymous users. Mostly my edits are minor (erasing stupid lines) but I hope my small contribution can help this Wiki coz it seems the mods are away... So, I got a message saying I have to message you. So, yeah. Riley567 21:57, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm a new user here. It said on my talk page for me to write on your talk page, so that it. Anatotitan 16:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I joined your cool wiki! I also edited Monolophosaurus page, but it was just a picture. Jaguar123 02:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello, i received a message saying that i should notify you about joining this wiki, so, hi! I did some editing on the dilophosaurus page, just lettin ya know. Godzilla99mr 17:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Godzilla99mr You are the admin are you? Hi, nice to meet you. I would like to edit on this wiki often but first I need to be recruited by you. Hello Troodon145, There was a message in my inbox telling me to tell you that I edited stuff on the Utahraptor page. I made a more specific change to the weight (though I don't think you would be too interested to hear that) of the Utahraptor. After I posted this message, I also added the weight conversion in paranthesis next to the metric tonne thing. As well as that, I started on some info about euoplocephalus. Thanks, Raptorpen 01:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC)Raptorpen To say hi Hi, I'm a new contributor. My account name is VenT-rexBrennenburg (just call me Ven). I'm interested with dinosaurs, so I came here to find more information about dinosaurs. If you want to send me some news/questions, pleas leave those questions in my talk page New member just so you know edited some spelling mistakes on the velociraptor page Also on the dilophosaurus page, it states that they are known to have the ability to spit venom, when in reality that was an artistic liberty on the part of Micheal Crichton.Target92 22:51, April 14, 2012 (UTC) hallo hallo hallo, I'm Son Inola Chariff Just to let you know i added to the "Popular Media" panel on the Dinosaur Wiki All media page listing Beast wars and transformers featuring the Dinobots and the Main Beast wars Characters that are Dinosaurs. But i couldn't quite figure out how to Hyperlink the franchises to the right pages on other sites or on wikipedia. Just a heads up, I apologize if I overstepped my bounds in doing so but I thought it'd be a good little tidbit to add in for Popular Media Dinos besides just the ones Immediately listed. If you choose to remove it I understand, No hard feelings, just thought it should be added in ~ ta Reptile879 (nOOb user) Hello. I'm a new user here. I'm a big fan of dinosaurs. Anyway, it's great to be part of the wiki. Reptile879 23:32, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I just edited and I got a message telling me to leave a message here soo... I have! :D Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 17:11, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm new here. Names Ryan and I am just a plain vanilla armchair paleontologist. Hope you don't mind if I make edits ;) RyanKoopa (talk) 01:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC)